Generally, upon receiving a manipulation signal from a user, a control knob can be rotated like a dial or can be pushed to convert rotational manipulation force into a control signal.
Installation of both a dial type switch and a laterally movable switch like a jog shuttle requires separate spaces for installation of the switches, thereby reducing space utility.
When the control knob is disposed together with an image output part, it is necessary to provide separate installation spaces for the control knob and the image output part, thereby reducing space utility.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-0017747 A (Publication Date: 1997 Apr. 30, entitled “Input data control switch of microcomputer”).